that is different
by physco-alice98
Summary: "have you looked at her soul kid?""no maka i have not looked at HER soul""well me and stein did and well...""what is it maka" let's just say her matches her eyes" I then satared at her kidxOCxsoul soulxliz makaxOC black starxtsubaki Review...
1. lillypad

"come on Ayumu! we're gonna be late!" I said to my weapon Ayumu.  
Ayumu had brown short hair which was in a mohawk today had orange eyes and tan skin.  
He was my kantana demon sword  
"Okay Hotaru hold on." he said as we get up to the school

"Death weapon meister acadamy!" I say As i look at the school with amazement  
"Yep we're here fly" Ayumu Says smirking  
"Fiiiirrrre" i slap in the back of the head"slap." i smiled as he mumbled profanities

Anyway basically i am as boring as anyone can get.  
I have two low sand blonde pony-tails and my bangs held on my head,Lavender eyes,And freckles splashed on my face.  
my body is very curvy that's a plus (not)

My eyes look excitedly ,until this random guy with tacky blue hair in star form yells at me.  
"Yo new girl bow down to my godlyness!" he boast out of nowhere  
I smile and say "Kiss Ass star boy you ain't no god"  
everyone stops and stares  
"You're about to learn what a god is!" he yells  
Ayumu stands by the side as star boy tries to rush me .

_'he can't be serious!'_i think

I twirl around as comes at me.  
I didn't wanna hurt the kid so i used my secret weapon.  
_'nape of the head,shoulder blades,bottom back,between the blades.' I_ think as my 1st two fringers move rapidly  
He falls and doesn't move  
Or can't move

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" i ask innocently as i sit next to him.  
Everybody is looking at me like **_'dude you just kicked his ass' _**  
"Ummmm fireflii**_(1)_** undo 'lillypad'" Ayumu said  
I smiled and nodded as i turned the guy around to undo it  
_'nose,shoulder,shoulder,stomach' _i thought as i unparalyzed him  
"Hotaru" i say while i put out my hand trying to be nice  
"black star.I'm gonna help you meet some friends since i'm that godly" he says as He drags me and i drag Ayumu  
"Everyone thisis ho-""Firefii" i say quickly before anyone else can tease me for my name  
I look around I like this group  
Especially the one with shining gold eyes  
Shit! golden eyes!  
"Soooo anyone know what food is becuase i'm staving" ayumu says  
"ugh why do have to be so rude?" i say as i slap the back of his head  
_' going to be a very long day'i _think to myself

**_(1) that is what hotaru means and that is how she spells it  
omg kid is smexii!  
so reeview or no more kid i'll make him die!  
Kid: no you won't  
Me:you'd be surprised_**


	2. business

"Sooo food anyone?" Ayumu said as i looked back at the boy with the golden eyes  
"Yah i'm starving!" Said another cute boy who had a black head band on to hold his snow white hair back.  
His crimson red eyes land on me.  
"Hey Maka you should take style tips from her she actually has taste" He says as he shows of his shark worthy teeth off.  
"Maakkaaa"the girl says as she gets a book out "chop!" she bangs it on his head

Afterwards i'm looking down at my outfit.  
It is a horizontally black and white striped shirt that hangs off the shoulder  
I had a black tank top under it  
Some red jean mini shorts.  
And some RED by Marc Echo hightops  
Ehh. it's good enough

"So Your weapon is pretty annoying to huh?" Maka asked  
"Yep!He thinks he's-"  
"A womanizer and he's-"  
"So cool and calls me tiny tits-"  
"And is so-"  
"Overprotective?" we finish each others sentences

We luagh with each other

"So what class are you in?" The star boy ask as we finish eating  
I've learned everyones names now  
Maka is now my BFF  
Soul is sharky boy and Makas' demon scythe  
Black star is a ADHD assassian/ninja who thinks he'll surpass god  
Tsubaki is a really,nice,shy,bubbly girl and black stars demon star.*

But...  
"Hello I'm the kid.I'm sorry about black stars 'actions'"I giggled "But with black star being black star of course he'd do that." he said with a exaggerated anime sweat drop going down his face.  
"That's fine i needed the brush up training anyway" I said giggling  
"Sooo are you in class cresent moon? I could walk you there." he asked  
_' so gentlemanly' _i think to myself As i stare into golden orbs

_'Is he also looking at me? What does he see?' _I think to myself  
"Uh-uh-uh y-y-yeah i'm am and sure" i stutter out never breaking our gaze  
I then notice we were leaning toward each other  
_'so nice' _i think as were almost there

"Come on you two or Stein will throw scalpels at you." Soul says as he interrupts our moment  
_'god damn it soul!I'm gonna kill you'_ I look at Soul with deadliest glare i could muster  
And trust me if looks could kill he'd be dead bleeding everywhere  
"Were not finshed here ,we have _unfinshed_ business here."Kid whispers in my ear very hotly  
_'holy shit he is sooo teasing me!'_ i thought  
"Good becuase this _business _needs to be finshed" I say in his ear

"My lady." he says holding out his elbow  
I smile at him And golden cat eyes

**fireflii's shoes**  
**.com/red_marc_ecko_womens_calypso/thing?id=19283419**

**Fireflii's shirt**  
**Okay gonna make it easy**  
**Go to google images**  
**Type in black and white shirts for women**  
**and go down to 'page 2'**  
**and it's 2nd to last**

* idk wat she is

**REVIEW!**  
**and i'll give you a mini kid/soul/black star**  
**THE GUYS:NNNNOOOO!**  
**ME: i could make you all gay ya know that right?**  
**THE GUYS:...**  
**ME:thought so**  
**Kid:review**

**it is rite here**  
**V**


	3. DAMN

_LAST TIME on that's different :  
"Were not finshed here ,we have unfinshed business here."Kid whispers in my ear very hotly  
'holy shit he is sooo teasing me!' i thought  
"Good becuase this business needs to be finshed" I say in his ear  
"My lady." he says holding out his elbow  
I smile at him And gloden cat eyes_

We walk to class cresent moon  
Kid goes and sit in between Liz and Patty  
"Okay Students we have A new meister miss?" he asked looking toward me  
"Fireflii F-I-R-E-F-L-I-I-" i say to everyone blankly so people don't figure out my real name  
"And her weapon Ayumu who is a demon kantana but oh..." the teacher looked at Ayumu sadly

_'he must know about... us.' _I think to myself as he turns the giant screw on his head  
"Please sit in the sixth row across from kid" He smiled like chesire " so our lesson may begin."  
_'what does he know what that i don't?' _i think to myself

* * *

death the kids pov  
_'dang he's checking her soul.'_ I think to myself as Stein turns that GIANT ASS screw on his head  
He then looked at me and winked at he grinned like he knew about our incedent in the hall  
I'm sure i flushed twenty shades of red in that very moment  
_'he KNOWS!' _I thought

"Hey kid why are you blushing?huh?HUH?"Patti asked loudly  
Then we got a scalpel thrown at our heads  
"BE QUIET!" STEIN said while looking at us menacingly  
"Now kid is that anyway to introduce our new students to this is it?"Stein asked me  
I looked over at fireflii who was looking at me smirking

"Well i for one like the way he's introducing to the school."She says after class ends but everyone is still looking at us.  
_"Play along" _she mouths  
Okay i'll play  
"Well we still have the rest of the day lets get outta here." i say  
"Come on and show me around." She says in her a very flirtaicous voice  
I smile as she drags me out of there.  
On the way out i hear:  
"Way to go man!"  
"Get her kid!"  
" Bow chicky wow wow"  
"Lucky dog"  
"GOO GIRL!"  
And two growls  
was that...?  
Sorry guys

_**ooooohhhh who was those boys?  
Fireflii:Dude am i really that good lookin'?  
Me: yes that not one not two but three guys like you**_

_**Fireflii:REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

it's right there  
it only takes a couple seconds


End file.
